Dan Redux or Not
by GreysRookieOncer
Summary: Nathan has an illegitamate son but he doesnt know when he finds out how will he react how will Haley react, how will James Lucas React how will the rest of One Tree Hill react takes place 5 years after season finale deeper summary inside.
1. Daddy

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT THAT'S ALL THE CW/WB AND MARK SCHWANN. I WISH I OWNED IT THOUGH I also dont own any of the things that i mightve used from one tree hill clips and such so dont bash me for that. 

Everything that has happened on the show has happened in the fanfiction but when Nathan was his ass self like early season one before he ever saw Haley he slept with a fellow sophomore his sophomore year she moved a week later and discovered she was pregnant. She told her parents it was a result of a one night stand but she wasn't sure who the father was when actually since she was a virgin when she and Nathan slept together and she never slept with anyone else she knew it was his but she knew how his father would act since everyone knew of Lucas his other son. They allowed her to keep her son and even helped raise him until they died first semester of her senior year. She struggled to raise him for six years and after that time she decided she couldn't do it anymore and that Nathan should do it now.

How will Haley react, how will Nathan react and how will all of Tree Hill react?? Haley forgave him for sleeping with Brooke and videotaping it since it was before her but can she forgive him for getting another girl pregnant?? Read to find out

Chapter One

Characters:

Dylan Ashton Scott: 6 years old son of Nathan Scott and Brenda Ryans

James Lucas Scott: 5 years old son of Nathan and Haley Scott

Lily Roe Scott: 5 year old daughter of Karen and Keith Scott

Nathan come on we have to get to the doctor said Haley

Haley you aren't even pregnant what's the rush? questioned Nathan

Because for two years since we were juniors in college I told you I wanted to give James a sibling and you shot me down. Do you know how much that hurt that my husband didn't want to have another baby with me, but you said "Haley not right now after we finish college after you put out another record after I get drafted." Well guess what I put out two records, I graduated college with both a business degree and a teaching degree. I opened up a record label with Peyton I began teaching at Tree Hill Elementary School and you were drafted to the Charlotte Bobcats meaning all that is taken care of and when I asked you two weeks ago on James's birthday if we could try to have a baby you said "oh yea, let's make a baby" then you fell asleep that night so now that we're trying I want to talk to a doctor so get over it I'm having another baby sooner than later. said Haley

Okay Hales. nathan laughs

Don't laugh at me. says Haley playfully slapping nathans arm

Okay sorry but are you sure we aren't already pregnant I mean mood swings much says Nathan while rubbing his arm

Sorry but no unless it just happened we aren't so let's just go to the doctor and then we can pick up James from pre-k and come home and eat dinner replies Haley

Or we could skip the doctor and try again, he replies pulling her to him

Tempting very tempting but I want to make sure nothing is wrong. she says

Haley nothing is wrong we've only been trying for two weeks, replies nathan

No I've been trying for a month. she says matter of factly

What?, laughs nathan

I went off birth control a month ago remember I asked you how you would feel if I went off birth control and you said that's fine we will just use condoms since I was said I thought they were making me sick but then you rolled over and went to sleep and you forgot condoms every time while I wasn't on the pill, she replied

And you didn't tell me or remind me? asked nathan

No unlike our spat in high school about birth control we are now 22, have careers, a house, a son and are much more prepared then we were then so yea I didn't remind you but if you think I'm trying to trap you I'm going to knock you out Nathan Scott because hello we are happily married and have been for 6 years so your taken by the crazy Haley James Scott who had your son 5 years ago and guess what I didn't just think about having a baby I'm trying because even though my answer then was "No I don't want a baby" well now its "yes I want a baby" so get over it and get your butt in the car. says haley

Haley I so want to be mad but seeing you like this turns me on come on 5 minutes I promise I can be quick. laughs nathan

yea that just makes me want you so bad not now lets go. she responds

Yes master your sperm bank sex slave who is here to impregnate you is coming. laughs nathan

Okay sorry let's go. (She laughs and She stands on her tiptoes to kiss him and then they leave.)

Driving to Tree Hill from Nashville, Tennissee 30 minutes from Tree Hill

Mommy will you tell me where we are going now?, asks Dylan

Well honey we are going to meet your daddy, remember I told you that he was a basketball player just like you and that he wanted to meet you; she answers

Yea mommy. Does daddy have any other kids? asks Dylan

I'm not sure but I dont think so. Last time I saw him was before you were born and he was an obsessed basketball player who had a different girl every week but its time he grows up and takes care of his responsibilities namely you. she says

Oh okay mommy. he says (They pull up in front of a big house (much like a mix between Dan/Deb house with a large pool and hot-tub in the back) Is this it mommy?

Yea it is let me help you get your bags. she answers (She unloads his things hands him an envelope) Okay son when your daddy gets home give him that big envelope you have and be nice to him okay. I wont be able to call you for a little bit but when I can I will. I love you baby always remember that no matter what is said okay. You are my pride and joy but its just too hard right now okay. (She kisses him and then gets in her car and leaves. After watching his mom leave he rings the doorbell but gets no response. He sits down and decides to wait for his dad to get home. After an hour and many tears later that his mom just left him and his dad is not around a car pulls up in the driveway.) she finishes

In the Car

James is that one of your friends? asks Haley

No mommy I don't know him. But he looks kind of like daddy. replies Jamie

Yea I guess. Well lets go find out who he is. (They leave the car and walk up to the kid.) Hi there. says Haley

Hi who are you? asks Dylan

This is my wife Haley; our son James and I'm Nathan who are you? asks Nathan

Are you Nathan Scott? asks Dylan

Yea I am but if you came looking for an autograph I'm sorry I can't right now. responds Nathan

No I'm not why would I want one? I am Dylan Ashton Scott and you are my daddy. says Dylan

What?? Are you kidding me? Who put you up to this? Who are you parents? says nathan as if the wind was knocked out of him, he laughs incrediously

Well I'm not kidding, No-one put me up to this and you are my dad and my mom is Brenda Ryans. says Dylan

What?!, nathan yells freaked

Do you know her Nathan? asks Haley as she puts a comforting hand on nathans arm instantly calming him just a little

Yea so do you maybe. Uh lets go inside. replies nathan leading the four of them inside

.


	2. How Can This Be

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill,

.

How Can This Be

James, take Dylan to your room please so your dad and I can talk. says Haley

Okay mommy. Jamie says (The boys leave the room.)

Haley rounds on Nathan eyes blazing clearly pissed and hurt that this is possible, not understanding how and how he could not have warned her.

Explain you have 5 minutes; says Haley eerily calm

I'm not sure I can, see first we do not know that for sure he is mine but at the same time there is a chance; says Nathan

Nathan first he looks somewhat like you; second how is it possible that he is yours as he is not that much older than James. Did you cheat on me when I was on tour with Chris or worse when I wasn't when I came back or when we first married or when we got back together senior year or when we got remarried what when; asked Haley

Haley NO you know I didn't do that I wouldn't couldn't do that not to you. You are the one person I love and trust above all else and you have made me be that same person for you you made me the man I am today and that man is not a cheater. replied Nathan

Then how is there even a chance he is yours, asks Haley hurt that some other woman has a child of nathans the job only haley wanted

Hales you know the kind of guy I was before I met you and we got together, if you didn't then the tape of Brooke and I should have given you some insight; replied Nathan as he pulled her into his arms

yea thanks for that reminder so his mother was what?, says Haley

A one-night stand I vaguely remember in a time where Peyton and I had broken up. She was a fellow classmate of ours she moved shortly after we slept together. nathan replied

Yea I kind of remember Brenda she was tutored by one of the other tutors. So what you slept with her she got pregnant and you sent her off; asked Haley agitated

No I am not like Dan her father got a promotion so they moved and I was never contacted about her being pregnant so before anything happens I want a DNA test run and Haley I have to say right now I can't just leave him if it turns out he is mine; replies Nathan knowing he doesnt want to be anything like Dan

I would never tell you or ask you to do that remember who my best friend is but what about his mother where is she why is he here I just don't understand it. asks Haley

Neither do I. says nathan (Dylan comes running into the room with James close behind.)

You are supposed to wait upstairs until they say you can come down. They are having a big people talk; James yells to Dylan

I forgot to give something to daddy; yells Dylan to James as he stops in front of Nathan

He isn't your daddy he's mine; james yells to dylan

Is too!!; dylan yells back at him

Is not!!; james yells to dylan

Boys, haley says in a slighly raised voice as to get their attention. (they stop and look at her) Dylan what is it you need to give Nathan. she asks

A letter from my mommy; he replies

Okay give it to me. nathan says as he Takes the letter from Dylan, Now go back upstairs with James please. he says

Okay but tell him you're my daddy too. says Dylan

I'm sorry Dylan I can't do that because I'm not sure you are if it turns out you are mine then I will tell him okay; replies Nathan

Yes. says Dylan

Bye mommy daddy. says James (they run back upstairs while Nathan stairs at the envelope)

Well read it. says Haley

Do you want to read it first. asks Nathan

No I trust you to tell me what it says; replies Haley (He nods to her and they go sit down; he takes the letter out of the envelope)

LETTER:

Dear Nathan,

Well you've met Dylan and if you are doubting he is your son then you should know that when we slept together I was a virgin and I still am to this day as all I've done for the past six years is raise him. I barely graduated high school wasnt able to go to college work and take care of him. I havent been able to do anything and I havent really kept up with your life but I'm assuming that unless something changed if your life after I moved you are still an irresponsible ass but I must say I was just as irresponsible. You never had to worry about college or a kid or anything but I cant do this any longer I need to get my life back in order before I can take care of Dylan again. I heard about a Nathan Scott being drafted by the Charlotte Bobcats and I assume it is you if not then ask daddy for help because I have disappeared and when my life is in order maybe I'll come back for Dylan maybe not but it wont be because I dont love him because I do. I just can't do it alone and I know if I stayed and asked for your help I'd still be doing it alone. He is a good kid and he has all the papers you need to put him in school. Maybe this is what you need maybe this will show you about the man you need to become because if you still are like you were then you need a wakeup call; and I highly doubt you've changed. Take care of Dylan.

Signed,

Brenda Ryans

(nathan holds the letter in disbelief and shakes his head; he then hands it to haley; she reads it and jumps up)

What Haley? says Nathan worriedly

This bitch has the never to call you names, how can she call you names when she never even told you about him and to call you them after all this time when she knows nothing of you. Nathan when I find her if Dylan isn't yours I'll beat her to a pulp and if he is your's I'm going to reem her a new asshole; says Haley

I love you you know that? laughs Nathan as he pulls her into his arms

You better. she says against his chest

I think I'm going to take Dylan to get a blood test run in the off chance she is lying or something; says Nathan

Okay then I'll make dinner with James and get the guest room ready I dont want Dylan to stay just anywhere when he may be your son; replies Haley

I don't deserve you you deserve better than me; says Nathan

No I don't there is no-one better than you you are the best and you are not the same man you were. We deserve each other. I love you so much.; says Haley

I love you too Hales. says Nathan (they kiss) Boys. calls nathan

(James and Dylan come running downstairs)

Yes Daddy. james and dylan say

He's not your daddy!! yells James at Dylan

boys don't fight James son he may be okay I'm going to take him to find out okay. I love you son. says Nathan to Jamie

I love you too daddy. says James (They hug.)

Okay Dylan lets go. James help your mom okay. says Nathan

Yes daddy. replies james (nathan and dylan leave, hand in hand


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I am still alive and back to writing finally. Things got hectic for a while now. I graduated college, got married as well as got promoted at my job. I lost my inspiration but have recently found it. The inspiration is anger but luckily my anger at the shows and people who post about shows has come across as love. I will be working on updating my stories from now on. _Hot For Teacher_ will be updated once I locate the notebook that I have the other chapters written in. Also I have other one-shots coming, please check out my latest one shot _One Tree Hill The Ending._


End file.
